


Dishes and Hunting

by SophisticatedFiend



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedFiend/pseuds/SophisticatedFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sialuk (my character) is waiting for her husband, Noatak, to come home from hunting. When he gets there he receives a wonderful 'Welcome Home' present. *SMUT* *ONESHOT*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishes and Hunting

Sialuk is ready for her husband to be home. Noatak has been hunting with her father for the past week, and she was becoming lonely. She and Noatak have been married for two years, and they don't have children yet; mostly because she wasn't ready to take care of a baby quite yet.  
Sia stands at the sink in her small kitchen, and washes dishes. She sighs as she places another plate in the drying rack.

"Why is my lovely wife sighing as if someone has passed? " Noatak sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, nuzzling his whiskered chin into her neck.

"Noa!" Sia gasps: surprised that her husband has come home. "I didn't hear you come in."

"That's because you were too busy sighing at the dishes," He turns her around and plants a kiss on her lips lightly. "Oh, spirits, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Sia tells him after his lips leave hers. Then she pulls him down by the collar of his coat and kisses him passionately. The kiss turns from warm and comforting to desire and demanding. She feels his hands trail down her back to rest on her behind. Then he bends over, still kissing her, and lifts her up. Her legs instinctively go around his waist as he carries her into the bedroom.

"Sia, I want you so much," Noatak whispers in her ear as he lies her down on their large, circular bed. Being apart for the last week had taken a toll on both of the young adults, and Sia finds herself full of warmth in her abdomen.

"Take me, I'm yours," she tells him, eyes hooded with lust and desire.

He kneels above her, taking in the sight of her. He pulls his coat off over his head, taking his tunic with it, revealing the dark, curly hair on his chest. Sia traces the line of hair all the way to his waistband, then looks up at him expectantly. He shudders under her touch, quickly pulling off the offending article. When he's left his bindings on the floor, he grabs the hem of her dress and pulls it up over her head.

Sia hasn't been wearing bindings, mostly because her breasts have been tender for the past week. When her dress lands on the floor Noatak grips one of her supple breasts in his hand and gently kneads it, causing his wife to gasp and moan. His other hand moves under the waistband of her leggings and tugs them down her legs and off her feet quickly. He trails both hands up her legs, barely brushing the skin inside her thighs. He unties the knot holding her lower bindings in place, and pulls them free of her legs.

He takes in the sight of her pink womanhood, wanting to take her into his mouth and make her moan while he tastes her. He traces circles down from her breasts to the folds of her glistening sex, brushing over the pearl he finds so alluring. He teases her, playing with her throbbing sex, then plunges two fingers into her soaking core.

She lets out a moan Noatak never tires of hearing. It makes him want her even more; he wants to thrust into her slick, tight core until they both dissolve into shivering piles of sex.

He curls his fingers inside her, finding the spot that will make her scream, and begins pulling them out. He feels her legs tense, knowing that she knows what's coming. Noatak thrusts his fingers into her again, then pulls them out. He does this faster and faster, eliciting moans and pants from the woman he loves so much. Sia starts moving her hips to meet his thrusts, unashamed of the way she looks before him.

Finally, her back arches, and she lets out a load moan. Noatak feels her walls clench around his fingers, but he keeps thrusting anyways, wanting to prolong her orgasm as long as possible. When she comes down from the high and relaxes against the furs again, he pulls his fingers out of her and puts them in his mouth, tasting her.

Sia blushes at the sight of her husband putting her fluids into his mouth. After two years of marriage, she's still not used to the intimacy he shows her in the bedroom. He crawls up to her after he pulls his fingers from his mouth, and kisses her. She can taste the sweet bitterness of herself on his tongue.

She wraps her legs around him once again and kisses him with no hesitation. Her arms snake around his neck, pulling him tighter against her. She feels his hand slide between their bodies to position the tip of his throbbing manhood against her slit. She readies herself for the penetration, wanting to feel him fill her.

He pushes into her dripping core slowly, making her sigh lowly. She loves the feeling of him stretching her, of him filling her. She tips her hips up, making him enter her more quickly, never breaking the kiss they shared. When he's inside her completely, he begins pulling out.

Sia moans in frustration and rocks her hips against his, trying to get him to increase the pace. After she grinds her pelvis into his for a few minutes, he finally picks up the pace, breaking the kiss. He thrusts into her faster and faster. She begins moaning and panting, mixing her sounds with his.

Noatak sits back a bit to take in the sight of her. Her dark skin is flushed and slick with sweat. Her breasts bounce in rhythm with his thrusting, her blue eyes gazing at him with hooded eyelids. He can't handle the sight, so instead looks at the place he is joined with her so intimately.

The folds of her sex are parted around him as her thrusts into her, making him growl hungrily. He pushes deep inside her, making her back arch and a gasp come out of her mouth.

Noatak cups a breast in his hand and runs his thumb over the pert point of her nipple. His other arm goes around her waist and pulls her up so his mouth can latch onto her other dark nipple. She bounces in his lap, creating friction between their bodies. The sound of flesh smacking together fills the room, along with the smell of their sex.

Soon, Sia feels herself coming closer to the edge. She feels that he's close too, his body quivering against hers. She tightens herself around him as he thrusts into her, sending herself over. She grips his shoulders tightly as her eyes close and she pulsates around his shaft. After a few more thrusts, Noatak goes over too, shooting his hot seed deep into her body.

When she finally comes down, she falls back onto the furs covering their bed, closely followed by a collapsing Noatak. He lies beside her on his stomach, his left arm slung lazily around her waist. She rolls onto her side, facing him, and traces circles on his back as she rest her weight on her right elbow.

"That's what I call a welcome home present," Noatak says, a smile drifting into his face. She laughs and leans down to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"I'm glad you liked it," she smiles.

"Let's do it again," he pulls her into his side and kisses her neck.

"I don't think that's the wisest idea," Sia says.

"Why not?" Noatak pouts.

"Because I'm pregnant," she tells him suddenly. He stares at her for a moment, his mind void of thought. When the words finally register, his eyes widen and his hand slides to her lower stomach, as if trying to feel the tiny fetus.

"Wow," he smiles and kisses her again. He pulls their large quilt over them both. His arms wrap around her waist and pull her into him, so that her back is against his chest. "I love you, Sia."

"I love you too, Noatak," she smiles as she feels his fingers make patterns on her stomach. She lays her head on the pillows and drifts off into sleep.

 


End file.
